The Hunter and the Hunted
by PerpetualOtaku
Summary: She had been running from him her whole life, but now...he was finally one step ahead.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha has never, and will never belong to me. All rights are solely reserved for the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Chapter 1: Cryptogenic**

Once again, I stood face to face with the prospect of moving.

The first symptom was my mother's skittish behavior. Then came the constant paranoia: in the grocery store, on the road, and just about everywhere. Ultimately, she came up with another flimsy excuse, then rang up our usual movers. After that, it was a severe case of movingitis.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, aged 15 going on 16, and my family has relocated about 60 or so times in the entirety of my life, that I know of. Who knows? With my mother's penchant for moving, I'm sure we've moved a multitude of times before I had the ability of memory.

Inevitably, moving day came a week later. Our street was in a hubbub, since a family emigrating to another neighborhood is such a rare occasion. Almost no one moved off this street. It was just too nice with newly built abodes and a kind family inhabiting each and every house. You couldn't ask for more, but wait, there _was _more. The security was in tip-top shape, with gates that stood as sentinels and cameras duly surveying for criminals. And the cherry on top: the house prices were so cheap, it threw my mother into a state of glee for a whole month.

Which was why I didn't buy her newest excuse.

Two weeks ago, when the indications of my mom's relocating ailment had reached the final stage, she came up with this: "Oh Kagome, we just can't afford to live here anymore! I'm sorry dear, but we just have to move." It came to me as such a shock. That was one of the worst excuses she could have ever conjured. I'm surprised she hasn't pulled the money card before, in more appropriate circumstances...

But still, really? To say we don't have the means to sustain a living here anymore?

Tch, that _totally_ makes sense. So that explains why you took us to the most haute diner in town to celebrate grandpa's birthday just a few days before announcing that we were broke, because every normal person "short on money" would go to a fancy restaurant. Can you see why sometimes I just can not believe this woman? Moving from this neighborhood is a _completely _wise choice for an "impoverished" family too, I mean, a shack would have been more expensive. The unsolved question of the century: why the heck does she make us keep moving?

It's not that we were rich or anything, and I do admit, our income _was _leaning towards the poor side. But what do you expect? A single mom working to feed two ravenous children and an old man who eats so much, it's a wonder he doesn't explode on a daily basis. In my defense, I'm a _teen. _That's what we do, depleting the entire food supply. Hey, I'm a growing girl.

Our situation wasn't helped by the fact that our family has been in debt for as long as I've known. Something to do with my father, who up and croaked nine years ago. I know you're not supposed to have hard feelings against the dead or disrespect them and all that, but, he had it coming. What drove him to drugs and alcohol, I have no idea. Maybe stress from all the dues we owed? You'd think that if you're constantly drinking, you might as well just not drive. But _no_, my genius father decided to drive home in an inebriated stupor and crashed into a tree. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't hate the man, I just didn't know him. There wasn't much to remember of him, except for the fact that he was never home.

Enough with the dismal life story, and on to another most _cheerful_ topic: abandoning another town and friends again. As you can probably tell already, sarcasm is my forte. Unfortunately, that saucy attribute of mine was what got me in trouble on this glorious moving day.

Back to the present, where grimy boots, laden with the weight of our futon, traipsed over our verdure lawn, after I had _just_ mowed it too...three weeks ago. Another thing you should know about me: I'm the laziest person alive. The only thing I really try in is school. Achieving good grades: the only hope I had to get into college, find a job, and not live the crappy life I live now.

My "redeeming" quality of lethargy was what dissuaded me from helping the movers. I wouldn't have helped them anyway, since I absolutely abhor moving. Hence the reason why my chic white shorts were being sullied with the porch's filth.

Mom tip toed up to where I was sitting, approaching with care, and attempting to keep the creaks to a minimum. She knew how irascible I could be, especially on days like this.

"Hmm...I wonder who's standing behind me. Oh I don't know, perhaps a capricious itinerant?"

She plopped down beside me with a thud, at last abandoning her pursuit of prudent silence. "Kagome sweetie, I already told you, we're moving and that's final. There's no need to be so irritated about it. I thought you would have adjusted to it by now."

My eyes remained riveted forward, staring listlessly at the assembly line of movers carrying our furniture overhead like ants. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Honey, you know I don't like it when you say such things. Show a little dignity, please."

Turning away from her, my face scrunched up and I mouthed her words in mockery. With a sigh, my mother gently touched patted my shoulder.

At the sight of my face, eyebrows creased into a frown, and she shook her finger. "Ah, ah, ah, Kagome. Restrain yourself. Feminine conduct, remember?" One appraising look at my form was all it took to elicit a disapprobation. "Sit up straight! That hunched back is so uncouth. Anyone could clearly mistake you for a male with that mannerism."

I've had about enough of her teachings of womanhood, forbearance swiftly dissipating. In a sudden move, I rose up and stalked away. After some consideration, I stopped turned, and smiled smugly.

"Oh, Mother, dearest. How greatly wounded I am at such an accusation!" Expression oozing feigned saccharine and melodrama, I continued in a condescending tone, "I am but a marred soul, who must abandon her companions and adapt to a new setting. After all, what you are doing is for the best of the family. I am _completely_ in understanding of your intent from moving from the most wonderful neighborhood with outstanding conditions. Who would _not_ do such a thing?"

Oh the glory of theatrics. Clutching a hand to the bosom, and a mortally pained countenance, oh such fun. The only thing was...the entire affect of my act was lost on her. Moms...you would think they've never even heard the word "sarcasm".

My mom took every single word I said to heart. "What a moving soliloquy, my dearest daughter. I am elated to find that you understand my intentions. And what a joyous moment for you to finally grasp the edges of female manner. Oh so-" You have got to be kidding me.

With a scoff, I interrupted what was most probably going to be a long-winded sermon. "As if! Ugh!" She looked appalled at such a sudden outburst and the blaring outcry, which was accompanied with the stomp of a foot. "I don't want to move! Don't you get it?"

She looked offended. "Excuse me? Then what was that all about? Do you mean to tell me that you were lying to me? How could you-"

The only appropriate response was a massage to the temples. "It's called sarcasm mom! Which you _totally_ get. I am just amazed at your _extensive_ knowledge on satire."

"Wait...that was all sarcasm? What? I don't-" Impaling her with a glare, Mom immediately trailed off.

Quietly, I murmured, "You know, sometimes I wonder if our positions are transposed."

Replying tartly, she frowned, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Releasing a strained sigh, I rolled my eyes. "Oh I don't know. Let's think for a moment. Weren't you the one with the fancy-schmancy vocabulary and well-rounded knowledge?"

That was it. She snapped. Apparently her tolerance for cheeky daughters had reached its limits. "You know what Kagome? Why don't you walk a mile in my shoes before you judge! There is so much that you don't know. And-"

"Oh ha ha, I was just getting to that!" Slipping my feet in her sandals, I stalked off, but not before throwing back a retort. "Yeah, I'll just go do that. See you in a mile!"

"I didn't mean it literally!" she shouted, "You get right back here!"

"No can do," I muttered, "I've still got 5,273 feet to go."

Pushing my way through the crowd, all the while mumbling quiet apologies, I headed towards the small glade a couple of houses over. Gazing back, my mother was cordially accepting laments and queries on our departure, without a smidgen of concern on her face. Guess she really doesn't care... I could jsut disappear. She wouldn't even know until the next Mother's Day comes around and she's missing a present. Whatever, not like I wanted her to care.

I collapsed into the plush grass, inhaling the unique scent it always carried. A fresh, sharp, and humble aroma, which I could never smell again. That little bubbly feeling I get whenever I see my crush shall fade away as a transient phase. No more of the special oden from our local diner. Even the sun would probably feel different in the new place we're moving to. If only things like these could be bottled up and stored away.

Flipping over, the blue sky peered down at me, and I stared back. I had never stayed long enough anywhere to form extremely close friendships, but the sky is always steadfast, and there. At moments like this, nature was my only company. Sure my friends could offer shallow words of comfort, but they would never really get it. Trailing my hands through the green blades for the last time, I finally sat up and prepared to head on home.

Huh...that's funny. Prickling, tingling, and an underlying fear, all out of nowhere. My sixth sense screamed and pushed my conscious mind to leave as soon as possible. Whoa.

A pair of molten eyes, topped with silver fringes, stood out from the mass of people. No one had eyes the color of that: golden amber, like condensed rays of sun. I found that hue somewhat appealing. Smiling to myself, I shaded my eyes and studied the sun. Hmm...they were almost the exact shade. I turned back to find the seemingly disembodied tawny eyes.

But they were gone. Those eyes...here one moment, then gone the next. It must have been a trick of the light...or was it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would appreciate any feedback at all!**

**With much gratitude, PerpetualOtaku**


End file.
